


Needed Space

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alcohol Content, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys, when it comes right down to it, seem to always be the root of everything for girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Space

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Auburn Sakura: I just wanted to see you again, because I can't stop loving you!

_"O-Oh, hold on a sec," I said with a giggle as I grabbed my phone. I looked at the caller ID before actually answering. "Hey, sexy lady, what're you up to?"_

_I heard her let out a chuckle before she spoke. "'M bored as fuck," she told me. "Wanna go to The Cat's Mew?"_

_"Well…I_ was _sitting here talking with my brothers…"_

_"C'moooooooon, plllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase jooooooooiiiiiiiin meeeeeeee, Kaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiikoooooooo…?"_

_"Weeeeeeeellllllllllllllll…okay, I'll go." I replied with a smile. "Do you want me to come to your house and then we'll go or just meet you there?"_

_"Eh, just come over. You're close by anyways."_

_"Alright, see you in a little bit."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye-bye!"_

_I then heard a chuckled, looked at one of my brothers, and gave him a weird look. "What's so funny?" I asked._

_My brother with green hair, Nigaito, smiled. "You two are so close that you might as well be sisters," he replied._

* * *

At least, we were about a year ago. Nowadays, she's drunk off her ass with a sake bottle in her hands all the time it seems like. Of course, that's whenever I see her. We're not connected at the hip anymore like we used to be since I started dating her brother. It's not that I've ignored her, don't get the wrong idea now.

I  _tried_  to stay close with her, but she pushed me away. She even used to have a great relationship with her brother until she cut ties with him. She sought friendship with bottles of alcohol. Both of us have tried to talk with her, but it's no use to try when she won't listen. It's like talking to a little kid who's a spoiled brat anymore with her. I would love to be friends with her again, but…I don't think she would see it that way and call me a liar.

I wish things would go back to normal…

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I looked up from the bowl I was using to mix several ingredients for an ice cream recipe and looked out the window in the kitchen. I then put the bowl in the dry sink and brushed my hands off while I walked to the door. What was she doing here?

When I opened the door, she fell due to her drunken state. She was lucky I had fast reflexes and caught her. I pulled her into the house, shut the door, and dragged her to the couch. She was extremely fucked up tonight…

"Meiko," I called to her gently, moving her bangs from her face. Her face showed signs of obvious stress if one were to pay attention. She was beginning to have light lines appear on what used to be her flawless skin. I could feel my eyes burning from trying to water. Had getting together with him really done this to her, or was this just some weird dream I was having? "Meiko, what're you doing here?"

Our eyes locked; her chocolate brown ones with my dark blue irises. They were empty and blank, but that was probably due to the sake and whatever else might have been in her system. Her eyes acted as if they were calling for help…

She then giggled, interrupting my train of thought, and she poked me in the forehead. I frowned lightly from her action as she spoke. "Silly Kaiko," she smiled and hopped up to her feet, clinging but hugging me when she fell forward. "I just wanted to see you because I can't stop loving you!"

I felt my heart shoot up and sit in my throat. She…loved me? No, wait, she was drunk off her ass. She didn't know what she was talking about. Besides, I could be overthinking something simple. "Si-Sisterly, right…?"

"Noooooooo, Meiko loves Kaiko~" she faintly slurred and moved to have her face in mine. "She  _loves_  Kaiko…"

Again, I could only stare at her and our eyes locked once more. Was this the reason why she drank more? Not because of jealousy, but pain and hurt? She was just trying to cope with it by literally swallowing it…

"M-Meiko…I…" I was cut off by her giving me a kiss, but I immediately pulled away.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with what I assumed was possibly confusion and hurt. "Kaiko…?"

I silently shook my head and sat the both of us down on the couch. I moved the both of us around until we were lying on the piece furniture. She decided to use me as a teddy bear and a mattress, but I didn't mind. I sighed and played with her hair while he laid on me and fell asleep.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed once more. "What am I going to do…?"


End file.
